twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Twisted Metal 4 Cheats
Hints & Tips Play as Bosses... The Hard Way: Successfully complete the game once with any character to unlock all of the bosses including Crusher, Moon Buggy, Super Thumper, RC Car, Super Axel, Super Slamm, Super Auger, Minion and Sweet Tooth. (Defeat Sweet Tooth to view each character's ending sequence.) Easy way to beat Super Auger and Super Slam: When fighting Super Slam and Super Auger in the Oil Rig level, the easiest (not the fastest) way to defeat them is to wait on the helicopter's landing pad with plenty of freeze remotes and lay one on the edge. Then wait until either one of them try to ramp over to you and freeze them while they're in the air, and they fall to death. (Sometimes Super Auger can make it across so be careful.) Advanced Attacks These codes can be entered while playing to produce a special attack. Effect Code ------------------------- Freeze ← → ↑ ↑ Hyperspace ↑ ↑ ↓ ↓ Invisibility ↓ ↓ ↑ ↑ Jump ↑ ↑ ← Massive attack ↑ ↓ ↑ ↓ ↑ Rear attack → ← ↓ ↓ Rear freeze ← → ↓ ↓ Rear massive attack ↑ ↓ ↑ ↓ ↓ Shield ↑ ↑ → Cheats These codes are used to change the in-game play. They are entered in the password screen and confirmed with a laughing sound. Effect Code ------------------------------------------------- Faster health regeneration Δ L1 ↓ Δ ↑ No health in all modes ↓ R1 ↓ ↓ Start No pick-ups O Start ← L1 Start CPU cars target players → Δ → Δ L1 All power-ups are Homing Missiles R1 → ← R1 ↑ All power-ups are Napalms → ← R1 → O All power-ups are Power Missiles ↓ ↓ O L1 ← All power-ups are Remote Bombs ↑ → ↓ L1 Δ CPU cars ignore health power-ups L1 ← → O → Extra fast weapons R1 L1 ↓ Start ↓ God mode ↓ ← L1 ← → No health in Deathmatch mode Δ ↓ Δ O Δ No health in Tournament or Deathmatch mode ↓ R1 ↓ Start O No health or weapon power-ups O Start ← L1 Start One CPU ally VS two human opponents ↓ ↓ → → ↓ Powerful special weapons ↑ Start O R1 ← Unlimited special weapons Δ L1 ↓ Δ ↑ Very little traction ↓ Δ ↓ L1 R1 Unlockable Characters These are cheat codes to unlock hidden and boss characters. The codes are entered at the password screen and are also confirmed by a laughing sound. Character Password ----------------------- Crusher ↓ R1 → R1 L1 Moon Buggy Start Δ → L1 Start Super Thumper O Δ Start O ← RC Car ↑ ↓ ← Start → Super Axel ↑ → ↓ ↑ L1 Super Auger ← O Δ → ↓ Super Slamm → L1 Start O Start Minion Δ L1 L1 ← ↑ Sweet Tooth Start R1 → → ← Level Passwords These passwords are for each level. They work for any character. Level Password -------------------------------- 1: Construction Yard N/A 2: Neon City ← Δ → → ← 3: Road Rage Start Start ↓ O L1 4: Bedroom L1 → ← ← L1 5: Amazonia 3000 B.C. O L1 Start L1 Start 6: The Oil Rig Start ← ↑ Start O 7: Minion's Maze Start R1 ← R1 R1 8: The Carnival O ← ↓ R1 L1 Category:Cheats